


fancy

by ansutazu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU, F/F, i honestly don't know what to put here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: i fancy you, i don't want just anyone. // extra-short eliumi one-shot.





	fancy

her likeness is plastered on every type of advertisement available; commercials, posters, stickers, labels, and billboards have pictures of her unique features, of her blonde hair and captivating blue eyes and enticing smile that’s hers and hers alone, a face that makes umi almost unwilling to snap a picture because there’s no way the editors can improve upon something the heavens crafted perfectly.

“um — am i done?”

“ah.” umi clears her throat, pretending to shuffle through the pictures on her camera. she was pretty, _really_ pretty — but she decides to look up and face her, because eli in real life is the prettiest. “yeah, i think we’re good for this photoshoot.”

“thank you.” eli begins to step away from the set, and the fake beach background she was standing against suddenly seems dull. “thank you for working hard today, everyone. let’s do well tomorrow, too.”

words are said back to her, and eli smiles, beginning to take off the makeup on her face. umi thinks she doesn’t need it. she’s seen her bare face when she’s had to talk to eli about photo shoots before, and she’s just as beautiful then as she is now, in the white summer dress she was modeling for.

model. right. eli ayase has been the model and face of the twice clothing brand for a couple of years now, and umi has been her photographer since the beginning of it all. still, she can’t wipe away the first time she was able to catch a glimpse of eli, of her walking through the door and absolutely knocking the air out of her lungs.

okay, so maybe she liked her just a little bit, but umi was a photographer, and she had to do her job. eli’s just her muse, but she looked really good in that dress today.

the equipment is dismantled, and everyone goes home. eli waves goodbye to umi. her heart leaps, and she musters the courage to wave back. this was the most interaction they’ve had outside of a photoshoot in months.

* * *

the new twice clothing line was something new — sleek and chic, but with a hint of a playful side to it all. of course, eli’s able to pull it off. she pulls off just about anything. it’s another day of shooting photos after summer rolled away, and she hasn’t seen her muse in a while. she didn’t know she could miss someone she hasn’t talked to much this bad.

the voice that speaks to her when she’s adjusting her lens almost startles umi, and then it clicks — it’s eli. _it’s eli_. it’s _eli_ , and she’s so immersed in that fact that she realizes she didn’t hear a single word over the sound of her heart malfunctioning.

“ah — uh — sorry, say that again?”

“ah. this is kind of on the fancy side, don’t you think?” eli gives her a hesitant smile, looking at the outfit she’d been given. umi, ironically, does not know much about fashion and terms used, but…the red off-shoulder dress compliments her well, and her hair was down from the usual ponytail she sported. it’s a shift in image, almost a dangerous one, but it’s not like umi hates it.

“yeah…fancy you.” ump’s voice trails off, and she realizes that she might have sounded a bit disinterested. “not that it’s bad — it’s good! i’m sure people will like how you wear them, and they’ll want to have the same clothes, too.”

“you think so?”

“yeah.” umi looks at the camera in her hands, nodding. “yeah, of course. you’re the best model, after all.”

“that’s…well, i didn’t expect that, but thank you. thank you, really.” eli laughs, and it’s the most beautiful sound. she wishes she could hear it everyday.

* * *

the new clothing line is a success, and people praised eli’s fancier image this time around. umi sees eli’s picture outside of one of twice’s clothing stores, a picture of her in the red dress. that’s the picture she took. 

“isn’t that dress pretty?”

“it is, and the model, too.”

she’s glad others find eli pretty — she deserves to know that. umi wants to tell her over and over again that she’s pretty inside and out, that she doesn’t have a single bad memory of the time they’ve worked together. they’ve all been sparkling, blissful, sweet — was it selfish of her to say that she wants to be part of eli’s beauty?

* * *

“eli?”

“umi! you never call outside of work. this is a surprise. what is it?”

“i wanted to do a little bit of shooting tomorrow, just for fun. are you up for it?”

“yeah, i’m free in the afternoon.”

“okay. and a small request…can you wear the red dress?”

* * *

their meetup spot is in front of a fountain, and just as umi had requested, eli had the red dress on, and she even had her hair down like from the photoshoot. this was probably her favorite outfit of hers, something that flashes in her mind frequently.

umi loves photography, and when she’s not doing professional shoots…she’s taking pictures of whatever she pleases, because beautiful things can happen at any moment.

beautiful things always happen with eli around, though. it’s difficult to capture it all.

“…really?”

“did i say that out loud?” umi covers her mouth in her disbelief, feeling the world spin around her. embarrassing, how _embarrassing_. there’s nothing else to say about it, but it’s there now. it’s out in the open. there’s nothing else to do but accept it.

eli nods, but she doesn’t give way to awkward silence. “somehow i feel the same way, even though i’m the model. but you know, i trust you, umi sonoda. whatever photo it is you want to capture, tell me. i want to follow your vision.”

“then…should we go on a date? i think you in that red dress in a setting like that would be the best photo of them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> just needed some eliumi to this song.  
> sorry it isn't that good though. :( and also short. :(


End file.
